The Enlightening Switch
by Pandasgirl
Summary: Sam and Dean are thrown into an Alternate universe and are forced to deal with their own issues to get back to their own. Written from Dean and Cas point of view Some Smut Destiel and hints of Sabriel
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in supernatural.**

**AN: this is my first Fan fiction so please be nice. When i switch POV from Dean and Cas there will be an x and a D or C**

Dean lay in the dark motel room; the soft rumble of Sam's snoring adding a small comfort to Dean's uneasy and restless sleep. His eyes straining in the darkness, wondering what woke him from his usual and repeated night mares.

Then he heard it, hitched and fast breathing. It sounded as if the person had been running. Gripping his hand tighter around the hilt of the knife under his pillow. Turning slowly, trying to act as if he was still asleep, from his stomach to his side. Deliberately and cautiously he slid his bare feet onto the frayed red carpet. Pulling his fists in front of him like a guard, he inched, one foot in front of the other towards the breathing and towards the light switch.

X C X

Cas could barely catch his breath, what he just saw, out in the open none the less. He had seen Dean do it a few times but that was always out by his "baby" opening a door for a woman to get in. Leaving Sam and himself to walk back to a motel if they were in one or back to the bunker. What he just saw would get any healthy males blood flowing. Finally the nerve to move again he stumbled backwards towards the couch as someone's gentle footsteps caught his attention.

"Dean" Cas croaked out collapsing onto the couch. Dean stopped walking dead in his tracks.

"Cas?" Dean's questioned a distinct sound of relief in his voice. A pang of annoyance hit Cas as he watched the eldest Winchester stumble to turn the lamp on by the left side of the couch.

"Whom else could it be Dean? Do you have other men just appear in your Motel rooms at odd hours of the morning?" Cas asked unable to keep the annoyance from seeping its way into his voice.

"Yes once actually Cas. Those two men killed Sam and me." Dean replied reminding the angel.

"My apologies I shall make sure to inform you with call in the future." Cas said glaring at the red carpet.

"Cas I….I didn't mean..." Dean started his dirty blond eyebrows knitting together.

Cas felt an unusual surge of satisfaction but it was quickly enveloped by guilt, "We need to talk." Cas made himself look up from the carpet and into the lily pad green eyes that had been boring a hole into him for the last minute.

"Cas what's wrong?" Dean asked walking forward to Cas, kneeling in front of him so they were eye to eye. Cas opened his mouth to start the story of what he had just saw and felt, when a thick groggy voice came to them from the lump that was Sam, "Dean….is everything ok?"

"Yes Sam. Everything is correct and in order as it should be." Cas responded realizing Dean was expecting him to answer. Sam grumbled something that sounded like "Dean's fucking Angel waking me up at three in the morning" and he rolled over falling instantly back to sleep.

Cas frowned in Sam's direction. "Cas?" Dean prompted again, waiving his hand. Cas snapped his eyes back to Dean and took a deep breath.

"So I have been frequenting bars to pick up on male and female interaction." Cas started feeling the heat of blush fill his features.

"Not the best idea there buddy." Dean commented shifting his weight between his two feet.

"Yes. I came to this conclusion two nights ago, but I had already told the bartender I would be returning the next day so I could not break my word." Cas explained as if it was common sense, "So I returned for one last night of observance. There were a lot of men there tonight." Dean groaned

X D X

Dean didn't know if he wanted to hear the rest of this conversation. He began to feel uncomfortable as Cas came to the end of his short and disturbing death sentence.

"I asked the bartender where the women were and he politely explained it was strictly men there tonight. So I nodded and asked for my usual one beer to tide me over for the night. And I sat and watched. These men seemed to be nicer to each other than they were to the woman, which pleased me."

Dean's head snapped up disbelief in what he was hearing "It didn't bother you that they were….you know….trying to mate with one another?" Dean asked trying to put it as gentle as possible.

"Well yes Dean," Cas smiled a knowing smile, "Men can love men as much men love woman or woman loving woman. Dean, love is love."

Cas chuckled at what Dean presumed to be how he was reacting to this. "Yes love is love. Anyway, these two men had been...passionately kissing after they arrived at the bar," Blush was starting to bloom over Cas' pail cheeks, his blue eyes dropping in slight embarrassment, to the floor, "They became very…physical with one another." Cas paused as he gathered his thoughts together slightly biting his bottom lip, "And I don't mean in the fighting sense." Dean saw the involuntary shiver run up Castiel's spine and a small smile touch his lips. "I…..I could not…." Cas looked up desperately at Dean "I could not look away from their activities with one another. My body stared to react and now I don't know how I feel." Cas paused dropping his face into his hands, "I wonder…did I do something incorrect." Cas spoke these last words as if he didn't release them, that they would eat him from the inside.

Dean rested back on his heels a slight warmth wrapped around his neck as he spoke the next words, regretting the fact that he needed to know the answer "Did…" Dean gulped, "Did you enjoy watching them Cas? Did you feel like all you blood was rushing to one area?" Dean asked unsure how to ask Cas these questions. He had had a similar conversation the first time Sam had gotten a hard on. The difference was Sam was his brother and Cas… well Cas was an Angel.

"You mean to my penis I presume." Cas said the blush deepening. Dean nodded feeling the heat from his neck slinking up his neck to his ears and cheeks, "Yes." That was all Cas said.

"What did you do about it?" Dean asked clearing his thought, as he took the seat by the confused angel on the couch.

"That is actually why I'm here….I perplexed on how to approach this situation." Cas admitted turning his body slightly to look at Dean. Dean's green eyes traveled from Cas' pleading blue eyes to his full lips, down his trench coat covered arms to where his hands rested. They were cupped over his crotch no doubt trying to hide his erection.

Dean felt his body react to this. He gulped feeling his blood rushing down. Shaking his head slightly in an attempt to clear it he asked his next question unable to look away from the blue sparkling eyes, "Cas…have you ever experienced anything like this before?" Dean asked forcing himself to look in Cas' eyes "Have you ever felt like this about a person or certain people while you are observing other human beings?"

Cas' frame shook looking like he wanted to cry. In a near whisper he said "Whenever I see you kiss another."

Dean swallowed audibly, his jaw clenching slightly before opening his mouth to reply, "That's nothing to be ashamed of Cas. Everyone has their own turn-ons. My week spot happens to be deep blue eyes, for Sam…since Jess passed away, it's been men." Dean threw a frustrated hand through his short hair and continued, "For you it's watching others be intimate. Nothing is wrong with you Castiel." Dean placed his hand on Cas shoulder. Cas nodded but still unsure if he believed Dean.

"Now let's…uh…get to the solution for your situation. Come on." Dean stood up and held his hand out. Cas took it uncertainly and followed Dean to the bathroom "I don't understand how coming in here will help this." Cas commented as Dean started the shower.

"Once I leave…get undressed and you know…touch yourself." Dean couldn't believe he was chickening out in explaining this to Cas. Why was this so hard?

"Touch myself?" Cas asked moving his hand to his chest.

"No Cas!" Dean exclaimed growling before launching into the explanation, "Ok once all your clothes are off and you're in the shower alone…" Dean clenched his teeth felling his embarrassment grow, "Grab your crotch in your hand and move your hand up and down its length. Find out what feels good and keep going with that." Dean pulled in a large breath his face a fire truck red "You will know when you're done." Dean clapped his hands and began to walk out of the bathroom.

"Thank you Dean." Cas said turning to face his friend.

"No problem Cas." Dean replied smiling slightly amused. Dean saw Cas gulp as he stepped forward closing the small amount of distance between them. Dean had reminded Cas of the personal bubble a bazillion times but he felt no need to remind him or say anything for that matter. Part of him wanted Cas closer, his blue eyes almost to mesmerizing. Cas reached up cupping Dean's face lightly between his hands. In the next moment Dean felt a wave a shock and realization as Cas suddenly kissed him. As soon as their lips met Dean pushed into the kiss his teeth catching Cas' bottom lip. A moan escaped Cas causing a small voice to whisper in Dean's head. '_Is this the right thing? Yes it is. I want Cas…he wants me. Sam is asleep in the other room. We can close the bathroom door. What happens if this all goes bad and you lose Cas?' _That stilled Dean's needy lips.

"No."Cas begged pulling himself closer.

"NO!" Dean roared pushing away from Cas' chest. He stumbled back and the last glimpse he caught of Cas before running out the Motel door was one of him looking hurt and confused.

**AN: would love reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I will be posting hopefully every other day. **

Chapter 2

X C X

Cas watched Dean scramble out of the Motel room. Fear and what looked like sadness in his eyes. Closing the bathroom door Cas stripped down, folded his cloths neatly, stacked them into a pile and stepped into the warm water. Shutting the curtain, he felt his whole body relax under the steam and heat. He no longer had an erection. Once Dean had shoved him away, all he felt was sadness. He made himself relive the kiss over and over from every angle trying to figure out what he did wrong. When Cas reopened his eyes, he saw his hands were all pruned. He wondered how long he had been in this blissful shower.

Almost as if to answer his unspoken question, there was a sharp loud knock on the door. Sam's voice called through the door, "Come on Cas! You've been in there for three hours! I need to take a piss!" Sighing, Cas turned off the water grabbed a towel, wrapped it around himself. Clutching his cloths he opened the door. Looking up at Sam's messy hair, Cas had to fight off a smile "My apologies Sam, I had not realized I had occupied the bathroom-" he stopped talking midsentence his eyes catching Dean. He was staring at Cas. Without thinking he slammed the bathroom door closed.

"Cas!" Sam yelled "Open the damn door!"

"Let me dress myself!" Cas called back scrambling to dry himself.

"It's just Dean! He doesn't bite!" Sam exclaimed pounding his fist on the door. Pulling his shirt closed Cas opened the door, tan trench coat, tie, and jacket in hand. Sam shoved his way into the bathroom past Cas. Closing the door, Cas saw Dean sitting frozen as a statue on the couch.

"Don't worry Dean. I will never touch you like that again. I realize that I was out of line approaching you as such. My sincerest apologies." Cas said unable to keep the hurt out of his voice.

Dean looked up at him a pained expression on his face, "We are heading back to the bunker tomorrow. Just forget it ever happened and we will be fine. This stays between us." Cas nodded watching Dean drag himself to the bed.

**-Four months later-**

"Cas can I talk to you?" Cas turned to look at Sam who stood in his door frame, his body frame taking up most of the door.

"of course Sam." Cas responded standing from his chair and offering to Sam. Sam smiled and shook his head no, taking the bed instead but closing the door behind him before siting.

"now I need you to answer me honestly Cas," Sam said his hazel eyes boring into Cas. Cas nodded having no intention in lying. "what's going on with you and Dean? It used to be I would wake up at six for my run, come back to the Men Of Letters bunker and you both were laughing over a catastrophe of food Dean tried to cook. You would both throw it away and Dean would make pancakes because that's all he knows how to make except mac and cheese or TV dinners. Now I come home and the only time I see you two together is if I force you two or we are going on a hunt."

Cas dropped his eyes to the floor. "Dean will kill me for telling you," Cas whispered feeling the blush warm his face.

"I won't tell Cas." Sam said promise in his voice

"I kissed Dean and he shoved me away." Cas mumbled rubbing his hand along the back of his neck his eyes studying the carpet at his feet.

"He what?!" Sam yelled. Cas jumped never having heard this type of anger in Sam's voice. Forcing himself to look up he saw Sam stomping towards the door, his hands clenched in fists at his side.

"Sam you said you wouldn't!" Cas exclaimed jumping up and grabbing one of Sam's arms smirking slightly at the fact that he could keep Sam in one spot.

"Well I lied!" Sam roared shoving Cas back into the chair and storming out of the room. Cas followed close behind.

X D X

Dean walked slowly around the library humming along with the Led Zeplin that was playing on the old radio. Continuing to walk slowly in circles he sipped his scotch his buzz slowly turning into a drunken haze.

"Dean Winchester!" Sam's voice yelled. Dean groaned. What had he done now to piss his brother off?

"In here Sam!" Dean called back placing his drink down and turning off the radio. Sam came stomping into the Men of Letters library looking murderous, Cas scampering behind.

"Now it's your turn to be honest with me. Do. ." Sam growled jabbing a finger into Dean's chest.

"Fine fine. Sit down at least." Dean said taking a seat.

"No thanks. I'm good." Sam growled. As the frustration grew, Dean stood as well, not wanting to feel any smaller then Sam.

"Did you kiss Cas?" Sam demanded.

As soon as these words left Sam's mouth, Dean threw Cas a dirty look that clearly stated 'What happened to this stays between us?' Slowly shifting his angry green eyes to Sam, Dean snapped "Cas kissed me."

"Did he kiss you back Cas?" Sam asked. Cas backed away his hands in the air, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Answer the question Dean." Sam snarled, snapping his head back to Dean.

"Yes ok I kissed him but I pulled away. It was wrong I shouldn't of-" Dean started to explain lying through his teeth but he wasn't able to finish explaining. Sam tackled him they slid across the table one of the lights on blinding them they fell off into mud. Mud? Sam got up helping Dean to his feet but still looked angry "I'm sorry man I shouldn't have lashed out like that it's just…"

"Everything since Jess. Dude I understand." Pulling Sam into a hug they froze as a familiar voice met their ears.

"Holy balls." Both men turned to see they were outside Bobbie's busted window instead of the Men of Letters Bunker. A few seconds later Cas came rushing around the corner not looking like Cas. He had a pair of jeans on, a black button up flannel, and as gun hung loosely around his waist.

"They were huggin." Bobbie stage whispered to Cas, looking as if he was in shock

Cas frowned slightly before pulling a smile onto his lips, "Let's get you two inside. See Bobbie, A good Christmas together as a family would reunite the brothers." Cas sounded almost too cheerful, like he was trying to keep the small piece they had for the time being. Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean who shrugged equally confused.

"Come on you Idjit's let's get inside." Bobbie said walking towards his house. The boys followed willingly, too happy to see Bobbie alive again.

"Dean can we talk?" Cas asked as he and Sam shuffled forward their bodies slightly sore from their fall.

Nodding Dean stopped by Cas, Sam and Bobbie disappearing inside. "Thank you," Cas said sounding relieved wrapping his arms around Deans neck and pulling him close, "I know you weren't necessarily happy about seeing your brother this weekend so thank you for trying." Cas nuzzled his face into the crook of Dean's neck.

Deans arms still resting by his side he asked "Cas what are you doing?"

"Holding you." Cas replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. As if he should be doing it.

"Cas I thought we agreed-" Dean started but Cas interrupted

"I know I'm not supposed to with Sam in the house but," Cas sighed his breath tickling Deans skin causing goose bumps to erupt across his body, "I just needed to know you're ok."

"I'm fine Cas. Sam and I fight like that all the time. I don't really know how we got from the bunker to here though considering this place is supposed to be burnt to a crisp." Dean said looking up at the house.

"Look at me." Cas ordered placing his callused hands on both sides of Dean's face. Dean obliged feeling lost. "No concussion…hmmmmm. I think we may need to go to the doctor though Dean. Just in case. I know the ER will be busy but if you don't remember building the house…" Cas said his voice trailing off.

"Cas if there is anything wrong with my head you can fix it." Dean insisted pulling away from Cas' embrace very uncomfortable. "Let's go inside please." Without waiting for an answer Dean trudged towards the porch.

**Reviews welcome :) hope you liked chapter two!**


	3. Chapter 3

X C X

With a bright light and even louder crash Sam and Dean landed on the floor. Dean being pinned under Sam, Sam raised his already bloody fist and slammed it into Dean's face.

"Sam stop." Cas ordered jumping easily over the table and grabbing his forearm.

"Do not touch me Castiel." Sam replied, eerily calm as he struggled to try to fee his arm.

"You caught me off guard when u shoved me in the chair Sam. You do not have that advantage now. Get off Dean before I make you." Cas threatened worried by the contorted mask of rage on Sam's face.

"You can't make me do anything Castiel." Sam scoffed turning from the sight of Dean's unconscious bloody face and froze as his eyes feel on Cas.

"Get off him." Cas repeated trying to feel Sam's emotions through his grip on Sam's arm. He felt rage, hurt, shock, but no regret for what he had just done. Clambering quickly to his feet he made no move to pull from Cas now. In fact he was scooting slightly closer to the Angel.

Cas reached up slowly placing his fingers on Sam's bloody lip. As soon as the warmth of the healing finished Sam fell back into his chair his Hazel eyes wide with shock not sure if he should believe what he was seeing. Crouching next to Dean, Cas placed his two fingers on Dean's forehead. The healing processes too fast for any human to see but always a beauty to Cas. He watched as the blood disappeared back into the healing skin, several ribs snapping back into place and Dean's cracked skull healing. With a gasp Dean sat up and stared into Cas' blue apologetic eyes, before quickly being replaced by shock just like Sam.

"Cas….you're…..you're not human." Dean sounded as if speaking those words were hurting him.

"I've haven't been a human Dean for almost a month now." Cas replied turning his eyes to Sam, "Explain yourself! You told me…you swore to me that if I told you the truth you wouldn't tell Dean."

Even though clearly still in shock Sam's eyes hardened, "I never promised you anything Castiel." Sam said coldly looking around the Men of Letters bunker, "Where is Bobbie? I want to just have something to drink." Sam rubbed his temples with the heel of his palms his fingers entangled with his brunette hair.

"Sam, Bobbie is dead." Cas replied frowning. Cas turned to look at Dean for support, but he was in his own world. He hadn't taken his eyes off Cas and tears were pooling in the bright green eyes.

"When did you get your mojo back?" Sam asked cutting the silence.

Sighing feeling as if he had told this story over and over he told Sam, "This isn't my Grace. You should know this. I took it from the Angel who had been holding me captive and was trying to persuade me to let him help Metratron."

"Wow. I didn't know you and Dean were having that many problems that you wanted your grace back." Sam said looking slightly smug.

"We weren't having problems. None that he told me of anyway." Dean snapped back standing up.

"Sam, Dean and I have been having, as you put it, problems since I kissed him at that Motel." Cas reminded the youngest Winchester.

"If me kissing you back is a problem you should have told me." Dean snarled trying to mask his hurt.

"You didn't kiss me back." Cas replied frustrated, "You pushed me away. Over these last four months you have made it very clear to Sam and me that you only want to be around me when you have to be."

"No," Sam said, "From what I've seen of you two…there is no separation. You saw us react to you. Castiel, from where we are from…which is obviously not here, you are human."

"Sam, how did I become human?" Cas asked crossing his arms

"Well Castiel, you and Dean got pretty hot and heavy at the motel. You claim he pushed you away; it was the opposite for us. That was the first night you and Dean….._consummated your love_" Sam explained adding air quotations as he finished the end of his sentence, rolling his eyes.

"I assure you it did not conclude that way here. Dean shoved me away. I kissed him and he kissed back but stopped himself and shoved me away. There has never been a relationship since then. Dean has been avoiding me like the black plague since that night." Cas told Sam.

"I wonder why we're here." Sam mumbled to himself. Standing up he began to walk down the hall way, "Same bedroom?" Cas nodded "Third from the left." Sam disappeared out of the room.

"Why did you let me push you away?" Dean asked folding his arms over his chest his eyes staring intently at the floor.

"I didn't want you to, but seeing what it did to you and Sam…I'm kind of glad you told me no." Cas replied as he nestled his hands in his trench coat pockets, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Cas," Dean said desperately his hands gripping the back of a chair till his knuckles were white, "You are one of the best things that has ever happened to me."

"But you also lost your brother." Cas said sadly.

Dean threw the chair against the wall, falling with a resounding crash, " Cas you are worth that."

"Dean, I'm not the Cas you seem to think is worth everything. I'm from a different dimension. I've lost people you haven't. You and Sam still have Bobbie, we lost him. I'm not _your_ Cas." Cas explained finally looking up at Dean.

Dean was walking towards Cas, a slightly crazed look in his eye "But you are _my_ Cas. Your eyes are still the amazing deep blue, you still quirk a smile when I run my thumb lightly across your jawline," Dean was almost whispering this now his simple touch causing Cas' eyes to flutter shut, "you have a scar on your left shoulder from when we fought Lucifer." Dean pulled Cas' trench coat off letting it pool around their feet. He kissed the small black scar.

"Dean." Cas said his head swimming, "I promise I'm not your Cas. I'm still an Angel." Cas made himself step back from Dean.

"Your hands won't be callused yet then. You won't have to carry around a gun just yet. You don't know what it means to love another sole with everything you have." Dean met Cas' eyes causing his heart to beat uncomfortably against his ribs.

Shaking his head slightly in an attempt to clear it Cas replied, "You would lose your brother again."

"He is blood Cas. Yea we are fighting right now but eventually we will get over this." Dean wrapped one arm around Cas' lower back pulling him closer. Hooking his index finger under Cas' chin he brought his lips lightly, then steadily more urgently.

"Dean…Please…I'm not-" Cas tried to say against Dean's lips.

Dean drew his lips away, one hand holding the base of Cas' neck his forehead pressed to Cas' "Cas, I know almost everything there is to know about you. Like I know how contradicted you are. This is how our relationship started." Dean laughed softly lost in some old memory, "I know your favorite color is blue, the one thing you miss most about being an angel is seeing the beauty of the healing, you love green bell peppers and cheese in your omelets, our first date after the bathroom of course was grabbing a few cold beers and staring at the stars. You told me every one of their names and why they were so important. Cas you are beautiful to me and I want nothing more than to see you smile like you do when you look at me before you fall asleep in my arms." Cas could feel himself shaking, tears pooling in his eyes.

Dean, I've never eaten an omelet in my life," Cas was crying now trying to pull away from Dean, "And we never did anything in the bathroom ever. You pushed me away."

"Like your trying to do right now?" Dean asked his voice low in Cas' ear. This stopped Cas. As much as this scared him he also felt safe and he wasn't sure if he was supposed to feel this way at all.

**AN: Would love to here what you guys think. Sorry its so short. Hope you liked it :D**


	4. Chapter 4

X D X

"So what did u say to the boy to make them get along?" Dean heard Bobbie ask Cas

"Why are they looking at us like we are from a different planet?" Sam mumbled to Dean handing him a beer.

"Cause I think we are," Dean mumbled back, "We are celebrating fucking Christmas."

"Is everything ok?" Cas asked coming to stand by the boys.

"Yea everything is great." Sam replied offering a smile to the man.

"Cas why are you dressed like that?" Dean asked unable to keep his curiosity in any longer.

"Let's open presents." Bobbie said loudly throwing a dirty look at Dean. Dean frowned back shaking his head as if it wasn't bad for him to answer it.

"No I want to know." Sam said following Bobbie and Cas into the front room the Christmas tree taking up most of the room. Cas and Bobbie exchanged looks then Cas looked to Dean as if pleading for his help. Dean sat on the arm chair, and motioned for Cas to tell the story. Taking a deep breath, Cas plopped down into Dean's lap as if he had done it a thousand times. Sam slightly craned his neck and made eye contact with Dean and gave him a look as if to say 'what the hell?'

Dean shrugged turning his attention to Cas, his feet lightly swinging as if he was telling one of his favorite stories, a joy filling his face as he began, "four months ago…Dean and I started our relationship. After two weeks of being together I knew I could no longer keep my Grace. I let it go. Since then I've been a human. Ill spare you the…uh intimacies but besides the fight here and there, Dean makes me the happiest man in the world." Cas turned to smile at Dean intertwining their fingers. Dean forced a smile, not wanting to see Cas hurting again. He knew he had hurt his Cas, wherever he was, to many times.

After a few moments of silence, Bobbie's eyes were locked on Sam getting ready to stop another fight if needed, Sam smiled at them almost amused, "Well if you two are happy, more power to you." Cas smiled leaning back into Dean's chest.

"Presents boys." Bobbie smiled bending down and pulling out six wrapped presents from under the tree several more still buried under the pine leaves.

Cas smiled back at Dean before ripping open the badly wrapped present, two objects falling into Cas' lap, two sticky notes attached to each. One was a cassette tape and the note said: Cas, even with the rule of driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole, I will let you play your music in my baby. I love you. The second was a Cd. Babe, whenever you miss me or need reminding of how much you mean to me put this in the computer. Love Dean. "Will you excuse me?" Cas asked picking the Cd up and disappearing into the next room.

"Little mushy for you?" Sam asked opening a present wrapped just like Cas'. Dean burst out laughing. It was an action figure of Sam based off of Chucks old book series.

"Wow very classy Dean." Sam chuckled "What did I get you?"

Dean pulled the small pile of presents that he had into his lap opening the one labeled from Sam. Dean tore open the wrapping paper and his mouth dropped open. His necklace that he had thrown away.

"Thank you Sam." Dean said stringing it around his neck.

"Cut the bullshit." Bobbie hissed at the two boys, "I know your trying to make this the best first Christmas for Cas but acting like you two get along will only make it harder on Cas when you two start fighting again."

Sam stiffened in his chair, his smile slowly fading, throwing an apologetic glace towards Dean before saying, "You're right Bobbie. Dean and I made an agreement to try to make this easier on Cas."

"Knock it off." Bobbie hissed as Cas came back in the room almost dancing, "I loved it Dean." Cas smiled crawling onto the arm of the arm chair.

"I'm glad," Dean smiled back patting Cas' knee. As soon as everyone was done opening presents Cas jumped to his feet. "Don't move." Cas whispered in Deans ear walking, almost bouncing out of the room.

"He seems happy." Sam commented his hazel eyes laced with joy. Dean nodded feeling guilt fill the pit of his stomach realizing he should have done this for Sam.

Cas came back holding out a manila envelope to Dean, in fancy script across the front was Dean's name. "Cas, before I open this, do you mind if we step into the other room? I want to see the movie I made you. I want to see your reaction." Dean lied quickly truly worried what was in the envelope.

"Yes of course!" Cas smiled. Dean followed Cas into the kitchen a few words here and there from Sam's and Bobbies conversation carrying to them. Cas unlocked the laptop and they both waited a few seconds before the CD loaded. The first song that played was a pure instrumental lullaby. So Cas liked soft music, Dean thought to himself watching the images of flowers, the blue sky, and bees chase each other across the screen. Once the music slowly changed to a Led Zeplin song and pictures of Dean and Cas began to materialize on the computer. A few of Dean's favorites had to be Cas' face stuffed with food looking like a chip monk, Cas and Dean working on the Impala together, and one of Cas looking at a flower a soft smile on his lips. Then a small video started Dean held the Camera and he was out in an empty field it was very hard to see anything. "And that is Canpra I think." Dean herd himself say, pointing at a random star,"Or was it Demans?" Dean turned the camera towards his face, "Cas this is our first date, and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world. Remember you ARE worth it. I….I love you Castiel my Angel." The screen went dark.

"I truly love it Dean." Cas said turning and hugging Dean again, burying his face against his neck. Kissing it softly he pulled away, "Now yours." Cas said eagerly.

Dean opened the envelope and a single paper fell out into his hands. Looking closer at the page he realized that the stars had something major to do with their relationship, Cas had bought him and named a star after him.

"Cas I don't know what to say, its…. Perfect." Dean mumbled pulling Cas against him and without thinking kissing him softly, just once, before releasing him.

"Dean," Sam's strained voice said. Groaning internally, he looked at Sam, "Can we talk." With a pointed look at Cas he said "Alone."

"I….I don't know if that's a good idea." Bobbie said sounding cautious.

"No let them talk Bobbie I trust them." Cas said squeezing Dean's hand. Sam headed to the stairs and walked up knowing Dean would follow. Staying close behind his brother, they entered Sam's room.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked his voice raised pointing at the closed door.

"Sam! It was an important part in their relationship! Cas bought me something if I didn't react correctly Cas would have been heart broken." Dean explained quickly

"Cas needs to know you're not the other Dean." Sam hissed, "It's only fair. You can't play with his heart like that."

"I'm not playing with his heart." Dean responded crossing his arms, "I'm making sure that he doesn't get his heart broken because I'm not the other me!"

"Dean you need to tell Cas!" Sam exclaimed. A knock sounded against the closed door, making both of them jump.

"Idjits, open the door." Bobbie said though the door.

"It's open" Sam said crossing his arms as well, matching Dean's glare.

Bobbie entered, closing the door behind him, "I think you both have had enough _bonding _time. It's time for you to go your separate ways. Now don't give me that look boy," Bobbie threatened wagging his finger at Dean who had been glaring, "Sam you mind sticking around for the night?"

"Uh…yea no problem?" Sam said confused.

Bobbie nodded and smiled at Sam, "Cas is already packing the car you may wanna hurry." Dean left the room slamming the door behind him. No wonder the other Sam and Dean hadn't made up; they never even had a chance to talk it out.

Stomping down the stairs and out the front door, Deans breath caught in his throat as Cas pulled the large luggage bags to the car, his jacket lying haphazardly on the front seat. "Can I drive Dean?" Cas asked closing the trunk.

Dean hesitated wanting to say no, but also remembering the picture of Cas helping him with his car. "You know what sure Cas." He threw him the car keys, "I'll be back in a sec. gotta grab my paper." Dean headed back into the house, grabbed the small paper and headed back out to the car. Clutching the paper close to his chest, he made himself comfortable in the passenger seat. "Wake me when we get there?" Dean asked estimating they had at least an hour drive ahead of them. Cas nodded starting the car. In what felt like moments Dean was being shook awake, "Dean come on I don't wanna carry you in." Cas' soft voice said whispering in his ear. Rubbing his freehand over his eyes he followed the ex-angel into the bunker.

"Cas we need to talk." Dean said locking the door behind them.

"Our luggage Dean." Cas reminded the hunter reaching for the lock.

"Fine then we talk." Dean said placing the paper on the table and followed Cas out to his car.

"There is your star." Cas said pointing out one of the many hundreds of stars. Dean forced a smile grabbing one of the bags, Cas grabbing the other. Dean gritted his teeth back together he walked inside leaving Cas outside.

"You wanted to talk?" Cas' voice asked a few minutes later as Dean searched the cabinets looking for the Scotch or Brandy.

"Cas where is the alcohol?" Dean asked looking around at Cas.

"There is none here Dean. We dumped it all out when you quit for me." Cas' voice was sad.

"Welp this conversation may go a bit harder then." Dean said slumping in a chair, Cas sitting directly across from him. "Cas….I'm not….Dean. I'm Dean but I'm not."

"Yes I know." Cas said "I realized the moment you and Sam were hugging. But I know you're human. I tested you every chance I got. I brushed silver silverware across you so I know you're not a shifter and if you were a ghoul you would have eaten me on our hour car ride here."

"Cas your Dean…the _other _me is where I'm supposed to be." Dean tried to explain.

Cas looked up sadly, "Do….are we…?" Cas asked looking like he was scared to hear the answer.

"No Cas…we're not. I chose to push you away." Dean said the silence becoming steadily heavier between each sentence.

"Why?" Cas asked leaning back in his chair.

"I over thought it. I wanted to so bad, to just disappear into that bathroom with you… to hold you close to my chest….to give you everything of me I possibly could….but Sam." Dean said his voice cracking regretting now more than ever that he had pushed his Angel away.

Cas nodded, "You know if we don't ever figure out why you guys are here… we could be something." Cas shrugged clasping his hand together.

"Cas…" Dean rubbed the back of his neck, he felt like he was breaking up with the guy. _'is that smart? It could be. Cas is your only companion here do you really want it to be like home here?...no' _"if we don't find out why we am stuck here…why not. You and Dean seem happy anyway." Dean looked into Cas' hopeful eyes feeling a spark of hope himself.

**AN: Sorry this was so short guys! I'm just trying to give you a feel for both places. Hope you liked Chapter four! Reviews, good or bad, always welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

X C X

Dean had left Cas to think everything over, mumbling about a new recipe he wanted to try disappearing down the hall and into the kitchen. Sam appeared about twenty minutes later, looking at all the books on the shelves, his fingers sliding over the old spines. "You mind helping me?" Sam asked pulling out five books and balancing them on his laptop.

"Sure." Cas said a few seconds later pulling himself from his thoughts, taking a book from Sam's arms. Sitting back down on the couch with a huff, he opened a book. After going through the fifth book of useless sigils and spells Cas spoke up "Sam, why don't you and Dean get along?" He threw the book into the discarded pile.

"You actually. Well your relationship," Sam answered looking up from his laptop, "After you and Dean got together…it became too much for me. It hurt me to see you two so happy. It's weird I'm more than happy for you two but… it's hard to see that when I would gladly die for even the slightest chance of having what you two have. All I have left are memories."

Cas nodded frowning slightly, "I wasn't aware you were still taking Jess' death so hard."

"It's not Jess, its…." Sam trailed off biting his lip slightly. The smell of burning food filled their nose and Dean's shouts of 'shit shit shit!' Cas couldn't help but smile imagining Dean trying to put out the fire.

"I'm sorry for prying." Cas said grabbing another book.

"Castiel…..thank you for asking and actually listing." Sam said looking back at the laptop his fingers flying over the keyboard trying to translate another unexplained sigil that was just scribbled into the book.

"No problem." Cas said gripping another book and throwing himself on the couch. Almost halfway through the book Dean came out carrying three bowls of hot mac and cheese. Handing one to Sam he sat down by Cas offering him the bowl.

"Thank you Dean, but I uhhh don't eat." Cas said looking closely at the Mac and Cheese, inspecting it.

"you like it." Sam said thought a mouthful of food. Taking a small bite, Cas felt his face lite up as the food touched his tongue. Suddenly Cas was shoving one fork full after into his mouth. Dean burst out laughing.

"It's like the first time all over again." Dean pulled out a camera from the drawer under the couch and snapped the Polaroid.

Sam's laugh was intermixed with Dean's "God I miss this. I think this is what I missed most." Sam said filling his mouth with food.

Cas scraped the bottom of the bowl, dishing the last of the noodles into his open mouth, and began licking the remaining cheese sauce as he took a small break only to say "Thank you Dean."

Dean smiled warmly at Cas who smiled back feeling his heart beat pick up a little bit before dropping his eyes to the new page, "I've seen this before."

"Castiel you've seen a lot of these." Sam said though a mouthful of food.

"No no its on our roof. And I know how it works and who has to work it." the half circle with shark tooth edge swayed to the right, was carved into the roof over the table that Sam and Dean had disappeared with the bright light, but the men of letters were very wrong on what they thought it meant.

"It says it was for protection from Angels." Sam said standing up and reading the page over Cas' shoulder, "Why did they only half carve it?"

"Because the other half is in another dimension. Only one type of Angel can make this work; the strongest among us." Cas said climbing onto the table and tracing his fingers lightly over the sigil.

"An Archangel?" Sam asked sounding almost too excited. Cas nodded squinting trying to get closer to it. getting frustrated Cas clambered onto the table

"Can you tell who did it?" Dean asked looking up at the two.

"There is only one possibility but no way for it to be possible. Michael is in hell with Lucifer and Gabriel is dead as is Raphael." Cas observed jumping down, a slight twinge of guilt filling his stomach as he talked about the Angel he had killed.

Sam was staring at the roof a small crease between his eyebrows his fingers tracing the sigil, "Like you said they're all dead, but there is only one of the three I could see doing this, if he was still…. alive." Sam said pain clear in his eyes for a few seconds.

"Yes I have to agree. Gabriel would have found this funny. But he died protecting-" Cas said

"We heard you say it the first time." Sam snapped walking away from the sigil. Grabbing his laptop Sam disappeared back to his room, the door slamming with a resounding crash.

"Don't worry Cas he does that a lot." Dean said walking over to Cas and putting an arm around him. Cas nodded making a mental note to talk to Sam about it later.

"Dean, why…." Cas asked trying to find the right way to word this.

"Why what Cas?" Dean asked walking forward and slipping his hands into Cas'

Pursing his lips he couldn't think of the right way to say this, "Now don't get angry with me Dean, but why are you so sure that…. That I'm worth it all?"

Dean took Cas' face between his hands, "I hate chick flick moments and you seem to be making me have a lot of them lately Cas, so let me make this very very clear to you. At first I wasn't sure where our relationship would go but I wanted to go for it. After a few dates, you moved your room in with me and we had a talk right there." He pointed to the couch, "You could feel your grace becoming more unstable in you each day and the choice was we either stopped seeing one another or you get rid of your grace. That night was the hardest for me," Dean stopped trying to stable his breath as tears filled his eyes a few escaping from his green eyes that were locked resolutely on Cas' face, "I told you to keep it. That I would rather see you happy then be with me. I knew what being an Angel meant to you. You told me you needed time to think and left that night." Deans voice was shaking badly by now, Cas could see how much the time Cas had spent away thinking had hurt Dean to his core, "You were gone for a month. You came back having walked fucking 17 miles back here. I was Drunk out of my mind by then." Cas pulled Dean into his arms holding him as he shook from the sobs that raked out from him, "That was the last night I drank. You helped sober me up and the next day we dumped all the alcohol."

"That doesn't answer my question Dean." Cas said slightly annoyed.

"It will in time." Dean shrugged, and yawned. "Come to bed with me?"

"I don't sleep." Cas reminded Dean.

"And I haven't slept without you in my arms two months now…please?" Dean asked squeezing his hand tighter against Cas'. With a sigh Cas nodded following Dean to his room.

X D X

Dean had only agreed to let Cas sleep in his bed because all their stuff was in the same room. Groaning lightly he looked to see Cas still only in Deans sweats wrapped up in the blankets one arm slung over Dean's chest. Deans phone went off the music stirring Cas awake. "Yea Sam?" Dean asked.

"We need Cas here ASAP." Sam sounded urgent.

"We're on our way." Dean mumbled laying his head back down a few seconds. "Gotta get up Cas, Sammy needs you."

"Sam needs me?" Cas asked sounding confused.

"Evidently." Dean struggled to untangle his limbs from Cas, only to land with a painful thud on the floor.

"You ok Dean?" Cas asked sitting up, looking slightly dazed.

"Yea. We just have to drive. "Dean explained. "Cas, why am I only in boxers?"

"You were wearing my sweats." Cas shrugged getting up and stretching.

"So you take them off me?" Dean asked incredulously.

"I coulda taken my boxers back as well." Cas smiled and shrugged walking around to the closet and grabbing some cloths, "I'm going to go take a shower. Would you like to join me?" Dean's mouth fell open at how blunt and flirty Cas was being, "If it makes you feel better, the other Dean takes one with me every day." Dean continued to sit on the floor staring at Cas, his voice gone from his throat.

"I'll….I'll be there in a second." Dean said standing up and opening a random drawer.

"That is mine Dean. Most of your stuff is hanging up and the top LEFT drawer is where your boxer are." Cas left Dean to figure out what he was going to do and to try to calm down. What the hell had he just agreed to? Grabbing random pairs of cloths he dragged his feet as he slowly made his way to the bathroom. Cas was humming an AC-DC song in the shower the curtain drawn shut. Feeling his heart beat pick up, Dean let his boxers hit the tile floor. Shivering slightly trying to not overthink anything, but he cupped his hands over himself.

"You ok Dean?" Cas asked poking his wet head out smiling his eyes traveling over Dean, licking his lips. Dean gulped and walked forward awkwardly.

"Just relax Dean, I don't bite. Well unless you want me to." Cas laughed at Dean's frightened expression and disappeared back into the shower. Dean wouldn't back out he had commented to this. How the fuck did the other him not freak out?

"You're over thinking." Cas said his back to Dean, running his face under the warm water.

"Why- why would you say that?" Dean gulped.

"How your holding yourself," Cas turned back to face Dean a small smile on his pale lips, "Relax. Here step under the water it helps." Their shoulders brushing lightly against each other as they switched places. After a few minutes, Dean felt himself begin to relax then jumped slightly as Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's waist. "I told you I don't bite unless you want me to." Cas murmured leaning up and nibbling on Dean's earlobe evoking a soft moan from Dean. Cas giggled resting his head between Dean's shoulder blades.

"Look we won't do anything if you're not ok with it" Cas promised.

"Cas, if we are going to work I have to trust you." Dean pushed Cas against the wall and kissed him. His tongue tasting Cas' mouth for the first time.

"God Dean." Cas whispered his hand wrapping around Dean's erection. Dean leaned his head back moaning. Dean let his hand trace down Cas' shoulder, his chest, his stomach, slowly along his hips, and teasingly brushed his fingers down Cas' length.

"No teasing." Cas moaned against Dean's shoulder, his hips slowly grinding against Dean. "Please." Cas wined as Dean teased him yet again.

"But it's fun." Dean had a devilish smile on his face his lips moving to Cas' neck and slowly down his body just like his hands had. Bending down to his knees, he licked the precum from Cas' tip causing Cas to hiss and tangle his fingers in Dean's hair. With a soft smile, Dean took Cas into his mouth.

"Fuckkk." Cas mumbled his eyes closing the water falling on his face. As Cas' hips gave an involuntary buck making Dean lean back on his hands fighting to not throw up.

"I'm sorry Dean…Bad gag reflex" Cas gasped kneeling down by Dean.

"It's ok I can get better." Dean said just as the phone began to ring.

Groaning Cas walked out of the warm shower and answered the phone "Hello….Yes Sam…. Dean's almost done with his shower….an hour….yea….Bye." Cas reentered the shower, "We gotta hurry." Dean nodded beginning to clean up. Pulling the towel through his hair he groaned loudly as Cas' _accidently _grabbed his junk.

"Hurry up." Cas smiled slyly pulling the gun around his waist before disappearing out of the bathroom. As soon as Cas disappeared Dean bit his lip he felt so fucking guilty. Was this cheating? Yea he was Dean but the other Dean wasn't here and Dean knew how he would feel if his Cas had been doing what he had just done with the other Dean. Dressing quickly Dean scrambled out of the room grabbing the keys he said "I'm driving."

"I call music." Cas sang the cassette clutched in his fingers.

"Fine." Dean agreed walking out of the bunker Cas close on his heels. Starting up the car, Cas put his cassette in and sang along immediately with the first song.

About a half hour in the drive Dean spoke up, "Cas…what we did…that was cheating." He had meant to put it as a question but it came out as more of a statement.

The joyful smile that had alighted Cas' face all morning faded, "I don't see how it was." Cas commented quietly inspecting his finger closely.

"Cas would you want the other Dean to do any of that stuff with my Cas?" Dean asked.

Cas sat in silence for three songs before speaking "No I wouldn't. Not on the first two days at least. I think I would be ok with it if I thought my Dean would be stuck there and you would be here."

Dean nodded, "How about we make a deal, nothing more besides sharing a bed. That means even if I'm wearing your cloths Cas, they stay on my body." With a sad sigh Cas nodded lapsing into silence for the rest of the car ride, occasionally bursting out at random song at the chorus'.

Bobbie was swigging from his beer, waiting out on the porch for them, "Took y'll long enough to get yer asses here."

"Sorry Bobbie." Dean said slipping out of the car.

"Where is Sam?" Cas asked walking right up to Bobbie, not bothering with an apology.

"Inside under the broken window" Bobbie replied jabbing his thumb inside. Cas half walked half ran to Sam's side. By the time Dean caught up to Cas, he had a chair under his feet and his fingers were tracing the sigil.

"You said it was glowing last night?" Cas asked.

"Yea, my voice was saying 'like you said they're all dead, but there is only one of the three I could see doing this, if he was still…. alive.' Who and what works this." Sam replied

"You were referring to Gabriel I presume Sam. The only Archangel we could reasonably see doing this just trying to figure out how he is doing it." Cas got down, "And this is connected to you and Dean. It's not connected to me at all or I would have been transported as well."

"So wait, are you saying Gabriel is alive?" Dean asked incredulously remembering the candy obsessed Angel.

"Yes Dean everything is possible. And considering how many times my brother has faked his death it wouldn't surprise me one bit." Sam shot out of the room at that second. Exchanging a confused look with Cas, they followed behind Sam.

"What are you doing Sam?" Dean asked taking hold of the herbs that were shoved into his arms.

"He is creating a summoning spell." Cas told Dean taking the holy water jug and the holy oil.

"We have no clue if its Gabriel Sam!" Dean snapped balancing the multi jars in his arms, "What if it's an Angel that has as much powers as an archangel?"

"That's not possible." Cas commented.

"Cas, it's a what if!" Dean snapped following his brother back into the front room.

"Move the couches please Bobbie." Sam asked as he took the herbs from Cas and Dean, stared to mix them, chanting in Latin as he did so.

**AN: MUAHAHAHAHA I am such a tease XD Anyway I hope you guys liked Chapter 5 3 Reviews always welcome, good and bad. ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

X C X

With a sharp inhale Cas knocked softy on Sam's door, "Sam?" Cas called quietly

"What Castiel?" Sam's voice was harsh.

"Can we talk?" Cas asked trying the door, and found it only opened enough for him to squeeze in. Sam's bed lay sideways pressed up against the door, all his belongings shoved up against one of the walls, a space big enough to create a summoning spell.

"You do know these are specific? You need to know the Angel you are searching for. It won't work if you don't know." Cas said listing to Sam chant in Latin his grace feeling a slight tug here and there on certain words.

"Dean!" Cas yelled pulling out his Angel blade. Sam glared up at Cas but couldn't say anything since he was too far into the summoning spell to stop now. Dean squeezed into the room standing close by Cas staring at Sam.

"Where is the Holy oil?" Dean asked quickly.

"Right by the holy water in Dean's room." Cas answered taking the mixed herbs from Sam and slowly spreading them as he should so Sam could continue to say what he needed to for the spell to work. Dean came back a few seconds later and pored the holy oil out around the herbs.

As soon as Cas got out of the circle Dean lit it causing Cas to cringe into Dean's side. With a final tug on Cas' grace Sam called out "veniat ad me Gabriel."

A few minutes of silence passed by with nothing but the sounds of their breathing, the crackle of the fire on the holy oil, and the shifts of their bodies from foot to foot, and then it came. A soft flutter of wings filled their ears. Gabriel stood in the middle of the circle, a small smirk on his lips and a blue sucker held in his hands, "Winchesters! And Cas. Tell me Dean-o, what's it like to see the man you love not be in love with you?" Gabriel asked a gleeful smile on his lips.

Cas heard Dean growl next to him "You think he doesn't love me?"

"No. Not the way you have come to love him. Cas here is still an Angel and you know as well as I do that you couldn't watch him loose his grace again. It hurt him too much last time." Gabriel smiled placing the blue sucker back in his mouth.

X D X

Gabriel hadn't said a word since he appeared, a red sucker in hand, as he slowly paced the circle his honey colored eyes locked on Sam.

Dean cleared his thought, "Why are we here? What is this _lesson_ of yours that you think we need to learn? Isn't that always your excuse for messing with our lives?" Dean exclaimed his hands in fists. He had never felt so angry at an Angel even compared to the time when Cas had beat the shit out of him.

Gabriel's eyes left Sam's slowly, looking as if all he wanted was to be was out of the circle and standing by Sam, "Ding! Ding! Ding! Dean-o got it right!" Dean saw Cas glare at Gabriel his hand twitching towards his Angel blade that Sam had made him put down.

"What is it then? We don't have any parts to play, Sam and I….granted, still have an unhealthy reliance on one another but we aren't jumping to death for one another." Dean shot at the Angel.

Gabriel crossed his arms, a soft smirk to his face, "Actually if you ask those two," Gabriel said pointing to Cas and Bobbie," you and Sammy haven't been getting along one bit. Ever since you and Cas became a thing…well let's just say you and Sammy go at one another's thoughts according to the other me."

"So it's true then." Cas said staring at Gabriel intently, "For the dimension swap, you change with yourself."

"Right again Brother." Gabriel said pointing at Cas.

Sam seemed to have finally found his voice, "Why didn't you tell me!"

"You expected for him to switch us?" Dean asked incredulously Dean asked Sam "And I don't see how it's fair to Sammy and I to be switched if we aren't having the same problems."

"But you have the same routed issue Dean. Sam will still have to deal with the fact that you and Cas will eventually get together." Gabriel replied smirking.

"But that's not the only issue and we know that." Cas answered.

"We don't know that." Dean replied drawing his attention from Gabriel to look at Cas, "Cas may know it along with the other me…but whatever problems you know of I don't."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam repeated quietly, his body shaking slightly. Gabriel opened and closed his mouth several times, no doubt trying to think of the best way to explain whatever Sam wasn't understanding.

"You didn't need to know Sam." Gabriel said sadly.

"I didn't need to know my boyfriend was alive!" Sam yelled

"Your boyfriend!" Dean yelled

"don't you dare start on me Dean," Sam snapped, "I've seen how you looked at Cas all those times, mentally undressing each other as well as eye fucking! Hell I woke up to see you both kissing."

"And what would of happened if I hadn't stopped?" Dean retorted his anger rising.

"This is maybe an argument saved for later considering we have an ARCHANGEL in the room." Cas said cutting the boys off.

"An Archangel that is my brothers boyfriend! A boyfriend I didn't know about!" Dean ground out wishing he and Cas were switched places so he could grab the Angel blade

"Why would I tell you about who I care about if you can't even accept the fact that I'm gay?" Sam bellowed throwing his hands up in the air.

**Translation: (VIA GOOGLE TRANSLATE) **

**veniat ad me Gabriel= Come to me Gabriel**

**AN: I hope you all liked chapter six! **


	7. Chapter 7

X C X

Cas watched in slight awe as the boys went at each other. Sam blaming Dean for them even having to switch places in the first place, that Dean should have kept his lust under control.

"Gabriel, why did you really switch?" Cas asked watching the boys fight back and forth like a tennis match.

"They both need to learn to accept each other. Dean hasn't accepted Sam for all he is, and Sam hasn't accepted you two." Gabriel replied sitting down in the circle of fire. Wincing slightly, Cas moved closer to Gabriel and the fire.

"Why does Sam have so much trouble with Dean and the other Cas?" Cas asked.

"I don't get the interesting fight, I'll admit that." Gabriel said offering a sweet to Cas, careful to not touch the fire. Cas declined his eyes still glued on the boys, "but I do get more of the mush later." Gabriel smiled over at Cas and stood. Cas sighed knowing if his brother didn't answer his question now he wouldn't.

"Boys boys," Gabriel said raising his voice over the men's shouting, "Arguing about whose fault this is will not solve the problem, but it is a start." He rubbed his hands together smiling. "I can tell you the rules though." He offered.

"Our lives aren't some game Gabriel. The last _game_ you played with me and this bone head," Dean said jabbing his thumb in his brother's direction, "You killed me over a bazillion times. I don't want to do that again."

Gabriel laughed his red sucker now half way gone, "That was fun." He stared off in his own thoughts, clearly reliving the experience in his head.

"This won't help us either." Cas snapped standing up himself, "Let's hear the rules so we can hopefully get you boys home and I get my own boys back."

Both men crossed their arms still throwing daggers with their eyes at one another. After about ten minutes of neither saying a word Gabriel broke the silence, "it's simple, make up…become a family and love each other for how they are."

X D X

"But I do love my brother!" Dean exclaimed

"Yet you can't accept the fact that he is…..was dating me?" Gabriel's smile withered ever so slightly. Pushing his blonde hair back with his free hand Gabriel said, "You both have a lot to work on. Dean you may want to….embrace the 'chick flick moments' and connect with your brother." Dean scoffed crossing his arms grimacing slightly, knowing what Gabriel was saying was true.

"I'm letting him out." Sam brushed past Dean into the kitchen, coming back a few seconds later with a pot of water. Patting Dean's back and brushing his lips lightly against Dean's neck Cas walked out of the room.

Gabriel smiled gratefully at Sam before scurrying backwards as Sam advanced forward, "Why didn't you tell me?" he grabbed the sides of Gabriel's jacket shaking him slightly.

"I saw how hurt you had been when I 'died'. I couldn't tell you I didn't die. It would crush you." Gabriel replied shuffling his feet on the floor. Dean stared at the pair _Sam's gay you knew that. Your also gay….that you didn't know. I knew I always had a thing for Cas, but to have him loose his grace for me…_

"Earth to Dean-o." Gabriel said waving his hand in front of Dean's face.

Blinking rapidly and shaking his head slightly he turned to look at Gabriel, "What?" Dean snapped regretting being so harsh he hadn't meant to be, he just had a lot to process at the moment.

"Is….is it ok if he stays?" Sam looked hopefully at Dean their fingers intertwined, hanging in the gap between them.

"Yea yea I don't care. I just want to get back to the bunker. Make some pie." Dean said distractedly.

"I'll make you the pie. You'll burn the bunker down if you try again." Cas said having appeared back by Dean's side while Dean had been lost in his thoughts. Dean nodded again finding himself clutching to Cas' arm for support.

"Dean, relax…the shock will pass. We will get you back home." Cas whispered in his ear. Swinging one of Dean's arms over his shoulder Cas threw the keys to Sam, "You're driving."

X C X

Cas stood in Sam's room staring at the empty circle. Once the fire had been extinguished Gabriel had disappeared.

"Well that's that." Dean left the room soon after. Sam sunk to the floor, bringing his knees to his chest.

"Why does he want Dean and I to get along?" Sam voiced a loud.

"You two work better as a pair." Cas suggested.

"Castiel…you once told me you could relate to guilt because you've been human right?" Sam asked sounding miserable.

"Yes Sam." Cas responded kneeling down next to Sam.

"How do you get over the guilt of letting someone so perfect for you slip right through your fingers. How do you even admit that part to yourself?" Sam questioned staring blanking at the now useless herbs.

"You have to think it was best for them Sam," Cas sighed curling into a similar position on the floor by him, "And the admitting part…I'm not sure I understand your reference. Admit what Sam?"

"Admit…any of it." Sam tried to explain looking helplessly at Cas.

"I'm unsure on what _any of it_ is Sam." Cas responded growing slightly frustrated that he was still lost with simple human to human language and interaction.

"You like Dean, you are Male, how do you admit you like men?" Sam voiced

"You mean the fact that I'm gay? And that you are too?" Cas asked seeing Sam flinch at the word.

"Castiel….I saw you and Dean together on a day to day basis, Dean could say he loved you, could say he thought of you like family, I heard you both through the walls, but if I ever ask Dean anything about him liking men he…freaks out!" Sam shoved a hand thought his hair clearly frustrated.

"Perhaps he isn't ready to admit it to himself no matter how strong his feelings are for the other me." Cas proposed shrugging slightly, "That's probably one of the problems the second Gabriel wants my Dean and Sam to work on. Here, we know you are openly into men. You've gone on dates here and there, even held a steady relationship with someone."

Sam nodded standing up, "Thanks Casti….Cas." Cas nodded standing as well and dusting off. He walked out of the room and saw Dean sitting curled in a ball at the end of the hall shaking slightly from his sobs.

"Dean." Cas felt his heart break for the man. Running over to Dean he picked him up, "Come on, lets….go cuddle. It may make you feel better."

**AN: Another short one I know. I'm sorry. :( let me know what you guys think? hope you enjoyed chapter seven! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

X D X

Dean lay in the backseat his head resting on Cas' lap as Sam drove them back to the bunker.

"Dean?" He heard Cas ask yet again his fingers tugging lightly through Dean's hair.

"Hmmm?" Dean responded, clutching slightly tighter to Cas' legs trying to shut out his thoughts. Part of him knew he and Sam would be stuck there. He had no clue how to make Sam and his relationship better. The fear filled his belly yet again at the thought. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"Pull over Sam!" Dean exclaimed feeling the bile rising in his through. As soon as the Impala hit the dirt Dean clawed his way out, and threw up.

"Dean….is everything ok?" Sam asked laying his hand on Dean's shoulder blade.

Dean shook his head no, "Sam…we could be stuck here. How Can anything be ok? How am I supposed to make us better? How am I supposed to accept anything? The other me is with Cas and I lose you, I'm not with Cas and you're angry at me."

Slapping his back Sam smiled, "We can work through it. Yes some of our fights and _feelings_ are going to be tough to get through to say the least but we are here for one another Dean, and whatever you choose and whoever makes you happy….well I hope the best for both of you."

Dean looked up at Sam, "It may be a little bit harder for me to accept you and the man evil vile baby Angel…but I will work on it."

"That's all I can ask for." Sam smiled and led a shaking Dean back into the Impala.

**-One month later-**

The boys had set up a pretty good schedule, unless they went on a hunt they would sit for an hour and talk. The first week had been the hardest. Cas had babied Dean like no other and Sam clung to Gabriel's side. The second week was slightly better. They sat in Sam's room that week and told the Archangel and Cas to let them try to talk. It was mostly hunter talk on both ends but it was a start. The third week Dean and Sam were in the kitchen and Sam would laugh every time Dean burned the food he was trying to make to a crisp. They had finally reached the one month mark. Dean and Cas had even made some progress. They hadn't taken a shower together since then but had gone on an actual date the night before to one of Dean's favorite food joints.

"And there goes the fire alarm." Sam said over the shrill alarm, his hands clapping over his ears

"Shit! Come on man!" Dean pulled out a chicken that was so black there was no way to salvage any of it.

"How do you burn a chicken?" Sam asked laughing as Gabriel turned the fire alarms off.

"I have no clue." Dean admitted with a smile on his lips, "I just burn everything."

X C X

Cas rubbed his forehead as Sam's and Dean's voice raised yet again to one another. This last month had been one fight after another.

"Will they ever get better?" Cas moaned, his head in his hands as he waited for Dean to rejoin him.

"They will. They have been avoiding each other for over 5 months, there is a lot of bad blood there." Gabriel said appearing next to Cas. He had been joining Cas during the times that the boys would fight. For what? Cas wasn't sure. Possibly to see their progress or what felt more like Digress.

"Have faith in them brother. They will get better. According to the other Gabriel, Sam and Dean are doing a lot of small talk." Gabriel said

"For Sam and Dean, it's almost like fighting. They aren't dealing with the issues. There just getting along." Cas moaned standing up.

"Where are you going?" Gabriel asked watching Cas walk to the door.

"I'm going to make pie. It's the only way to shut them two up." Cas responded rubbing his temples more vigorously as Sam's and Dean's voices got louder.

"You know them not arguing won't help either." Gabriel called

"It's better than feeling like this." Cas replied already knowing that he was alone. Gabriel tended not to stick around for long. Cas dragged his feet into the kitchen pulling out the pie he had made the night before from the fridge.

"PIE!" Cas yelled over the screaming. After a few seconds the arguing stopped and a single pair of footsteps could be heard charging down the hall, "GET YOUR ASS IN HERE SAM WINCHESTER!" Cas yelled crossing his arms. Dean burst into the kitchen, looking half crazed.

"Sit." Cas demanded pointing to one of the chairs at the table. Looking slightly sad Dean slouched into the chair.

"SAM SO HELP ME GOD I WILL COME GET YOU!" Cas called out.

"I don't want pie!" Sam yelled back

"Then I'll open one of your fucking salads, get your ASS in here!" Cas exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. After a few moments of silence, Sam's feet could be heard as they were dragged into the kitchen.

"Sit." Cas demanded again pointing to the chair across from Dean. Digging in the fridge Cas pulled out one of Sam's pre-wrapped salads.

"Now, you two work this shit out and get along or…. Or ill eat your food in front of you." Cas threatened. Both Sam and Dean laughed.

"You can't make us stay here." Sam said making to stand up. With a snap of his fingers, both boys jolted down into their seats unable to stand.

"I miss human Cas." Sam grumbled, setting his elbows onto the table, his head resting in his hands.

"Now say something…good. I don't know what," Cas started opening the salad and placing two forks into the Salad and Pie, "but something to where you two aren't arguing all the time." Cas sat down, the food just out of the boys reach.

"Dean, you don't smell like ass today congratulations." Sam snapped

"I would rather smell like ass and know who I love then deny that I care for anyone." Dean retorted

"You can't even admit you like men!" Sam exclaimed throwing his arms up.

"I don't like men." Dean's face was red and he stumbled over the next few words, "I….I'm in love with one man."

"You still can't admit it!" Sam screeched, "when…no Cas no." Sam had stopped midsentence watching in horror as Cas took a bite of the salad.

"Come on Cas, be nice here babe. Don't waist- no!" Dean yelled fidgeting as hard as he could against his chair as Cas brought a bite of pie into his mouth. Cas licked his lips shortly after trying to ignore the taste of molecules and actually enjoy what he was eating.

"Sam….uhhhh you're a uhhhh good Hunter yea. And I like how you style your too long hair and uhhh.." Dean said rambling off things.

"Yea Dean ugh from what I hear from the other Cas….you're pretty good in bed? And uhhhhh you and Cas are cute together." Sam said quickly.

"One bite." Cas said handing both boys there forks full of food.

Though a mouth full of pie, Dean grumbled "We aren't cute. Cute is unmanly and not awesome."

"Is that why you can't admit it?" Sam asked placing his fork in Cas' open hand.

"Sam in not the only one hiding it." Was all Dean said, crossing his arms, his eyes daring Sam to challenge him. Sam looked down at the table and sighed.

"Well that was productive." Gabriel's voice sang out, a smile on his face. Sam jumped slightly and turned as much as he could to see the Archangel, "I'm impressed Cas." Cas shrugged just relieved to see the boys not yelling.

"Can we talk about this later?" Dean asked quietly.

"If it's ok with Cas." Sam replied. Sliding their food In front of them Cas snapped his fingers again, "Please don't make me do this again." Cas stood and walked out of the kitchen feeling slightly relieved.

**AN: What did you guys think about Cas' form of torture? I tend to laugh at it every time I read it. **

**Reviews welcome!**

**Hope you liked Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

X D X

"Cas," Dean called sprawled out on the twin he would be sharing tonight with the man.

"Yes?" Cas asked dropping his jacket onto the chair then crawled onto the bed by Dean, his blue eyes locked on Dean's.

"I want to go on a date." Dean replied pulling Cas onto his chest.

Cas cocked his head sideways before kissing Dean's nose softly, "After this hunt, once the werewolf is put to rest."

"No Cas, not one of our normal dates. I want to go on a double date." Dean said feeling a slight awe pull through him. He never thought he would ever be saying that in his life. He never thought he would be dating Cas, he never thought he would go out on a date with Sam and his little dick Angel either.

"You want to go on two dates in a row? Haven't we been doing that when we can?" Cas asked his eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

Dean couldn't help but laugh, clutching Cas slightly closer he said though the laugh, "No Cas, a double date is when you go on a date with other people. There will be two of us there, eating and enjoying each other's company." Dean explained trying to gain control of the laugh.

"Oh…" Cas said his face growing bright.

"Hey it's cute Cas, it means even though your human, you're still you. ya know?" Dean asked rubbing Cas' back contently.

"I think your phone is trying to contact you." Cas said his voice slightly huskier.

Smiling at Cas' strange way of referring to his phone ringing, he picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Yea hey what does Cas want again?" Sam asked he sounded breathless.

"We sent you both out an hour ago to get food!" Dean exclaimed then his eyes grew wide, "Come on dude, not in my car!"

"We didn't." Sam replied quickly

"Do much." Gabriel's voice added before Sam could shush him.

"You are cleaning my baby!" Dean exclaimed smiling slightly, "What do you want Cas?"

"You mean besides you without all these clothes on?" Cas teased "Just a hamburger."

"I heard that." Sam grumbled.

"Wash my baby before you come back to the motel. I want the inside shampooed." Dean threatened before hanging up the phone.

"You do realize it can only be a few weeks now don't you?" Cas asked quietly, his fingers tracing Dean's collar bone.

"Cas, you said yourself that the other Sam and Dean hadn't talked to each other since you two got together. We could end up staying." Dean said hopefully. He wanted to stay with Cas. He has never been so happy or content.

"Just…just don't forget how you feel about me when you go back to your Cas?" Cas asked miserably.

Dean propped himself up on his elbows, "Cas….I won't forget." And without so much as a warning Dean pulled Cas into a kiss. To Dean's surprise Cas sat up, pulling his lips away from the hunter, but still straddling Dean.

"It's cheating Dean." Cas moaned reaching down and pulling his hand lightly though Dean's dirty blonde hair, that even Dean had to admit he had let grow out too much.

"No it's not." Dean reasoned trying to sit up but was shoved back onto the bed by Cas, "We have been on six dates now Cas. I'm pretty sure that I can kiss you now without it being considered _cheating._" Cas sighed, leaned down and lightly bruised his lips across Dean's before pulling away.

"That wasn't a kiss." Dean pouted as Sam and Gabriel walked in.

"Maybe we should knock next time." Gabriel snickered as Cas shifted off Dean and walked towards the men a hungry look in his eye.

"You are both washing my car." Dean repeated a soft smile on his lips, getting up and joining the boys.

X C X

It had been a week and Sam and Dean were doing reasonably well, even tackling some of the smaller issues. Two more days and they would have been there for two months.

Cas looked up as Dean knocked softly on the door to the bedroom, "Cas….you don't mind laying by me while I sleep do you?"

Cas frowned, "No not at all, why do you ask?"

"Because you still have all your stuff in the room Gabe is living in." Dean said simply. Gabriel had moved in the night after the boys had figured a way to not yell at one another when having their conversations.

"To be honest this is my stuff." Cas said gesturing to himself, "Everything in the room is Gabriel's."

"We can fix that." Dean smiled walking to the bed and sitting by Cas, "Tomorrow we are going shopping."

"I don't need anything Dean." Cas insisted tilting his head sideways confused as to why the Winchester would think he needed anything.

"Yea It would be fun Cas." Sam agreed smiling, "Can Gabriel and I join you?"

"I would be more than pleased for you both to join us." Cas said looking at Dean for the ok. Dean nodded smiling back intertwining his fingers with Cas, leaning against him.

Cas wasn't sure how he felt about shopping the next day, Dean was laying asleep, his bare chest pressed against Dean, his legs intertwined like a pretzel with Dean's. Part of him worried _what's going to happen when the boys switch back? There is no way my Dean could feel the same way. _Refusing to think about it any further Cas stared up at the ceiling.

Dean woke up earlier then usual and froze when he saw Cas was still awake, "Sorry, it's really weird for me to wake up and you be awake. I was gunna make you breakfast in bed." Cas smiled at Dean

"Dean I don't eat a lot of foods. I like the mac and cheese cause its simple everything else just tastes like molecules." Cas made a face. Dean laughed his voice still scratchy from sleep. Leaning down Dean captured Cas' lips in a kiss.

Cas gripped the bed sheets as Dean rolled on top of him, his fingers entangling themselves in Cas' hair. "This is usually where you wrap your arms around my waist." Dean mumbled against Cas' lips

Opening his eyes to look into the deep green ones of Dean's Cas felt his heart rate increase slightly. Opening his mouth to reply he heard feet scuttling across the hall, raising his head he saw Gabriel walk past their open door towards Sam's.

Dean looked expectantly at Cas, waiting for an answer. "Dean you have to remember…my first experience with you wasn't the best. You shoved me away." Cas replied looking down at Dean's bare chest to avoid eye contact.

"Cas….im not your Dean. I know how I feel about you, as a human and as an Angel. You are perfect to me. And Cas, I'm…..I'm ok to be gay for you. There I said it." with a chuckle Dean leaned forward and captured Cas' lips again. Car reached up tentatively and wrapped his arms slowly around Dean bringing him closer to him.

"I want this off." Dean grumbled pulling at Cas' trench coat.

"How much do you want off?" Cas asked nibbling lightly on Dean's bottom lip.

Dean smirked, challenging Cas, "All of it," Dean's voice, even though he was challenging, sounded husky and needy "And mine too."

"There isn't much to take off." Cas commented but smiled none the less. With a snap of his fingers, the bedroom door slammed shut, and Cas' cloths and Deans lay in a neat pile on top of the dresser.

"I thought I said all?" Dean teased there boxers the last scrap of clothing covering them.

"I want the joy of removing them." Cas replied his lips pressing to the crook of Dean's neck. Dean laughed gruffly his hands starting to explore Cas' chest.

"God I missed this." Dean groaned leaning his head down, and began to bite lightly at Cas' neck.

"You're going….to leave….a mark." Cas said between gasps for air, gridding slowly against Dean.

"That's the point my Angel." Dean mumbled his hand sliding to Cas' erection. Cas moaned then froze as his hands slid lazily over Dean's ribs. There were scars there.

"Dean?" Cas questioned rolling on top of him and holding him down one handed. Dean avoided Cas' piercing gaze.

"You want to be pleasured," Cas said sliding his hands into Dean's boxer shorts, wrapping his fingers around Dean's member, "you answer my questions."

"What do you want to know?" Dean asked, sounding slightly desperate.

"These." Cas pointed to the side of Dean's ribs the white and pink scars shone brightly back at him.

Clenching his jaw slightly Dean answered, "they helped me cope man. You were gone…and Gabriel was in Sam. I didn't know what to do I had no one to turn to. Please let me go." Dean tried to squirm away, the lustful look that had been in Dean's eyes fading.

"Please stay." Cas mumbled releasing Dean, but still sitting on him.

"Cas I could never leave you." Dean leaned up, kissing him softly, before pulling Cas down onto his chest. Dean wrapped his arms slightly tighter around Cas. They lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"I apologize," Cas said suddenly feeling the guilt wrack at him.

"For what?" Dean said though a yawn.

"I ruined the _moment_. I pried where I should not have." Cas replied kissing lightly against Dean's cheek, "Please forgive me?" He kissed, down Dean's jawline to his neck nipping his neck.

"Planning to leave a mark?" Dean asked sounding surprised though his tiredness.

"Only if you want me to." Cas replied back his lips already following his collar bone to his sternum.

"I want this to be all you. I won't hmmmm tell you what to do." Dean was breathing heavily, rolling his hips against Cas'. "Is there protection here?" Dean growled rolling over and yanking the side dresser door open.

"I have my Angel blade Dean," Cas reminded him summoning it into his hands, "This can keep you more than safe."

Dean burst into a fit of laughter, "No Cas, I mean condoms and lube."

"What is lube?" Cas asked his head tilting sideways, as it always did when Cas was confused.

"well lube…lubricates thing. Makes it easier for things to move. Confoms help us and make sure everything stays in working order. No sickness or anything ya know?" Dean said prying free from Cas and grabbing random cloths.

"Those are all mine." Cas said standing up slowly, watching Dean yanking the belt tighter around his waist.

"Borrow mine." Dean said simply wearing a pair of Cas' slacks that were slightly to small and his trench coat.

"I put them in piles for a reason." Cas grumbled pulling on Dean's sweats and his button up on. Dean yanked the door open and froze Sam stood his hand raised in a fist as if he was about to knock on the door.

**AN: I know I didn't write it all again I'm sorry. It will be in Chapter 13, swear. :)**

**Hope you liked Chapter 9 :D**


	10. Chapter 10

X D X

"So do you think Gabe will agree?" Dean asked Sam over coffee the next morning.

Sam yawned again stretching his long arms above his head, "I think Gabe will be more than happy to go on a…date with you and Cas. Did you ever think we would be saying this?" Sam questioned gulping more of the coffee.

"Honestly, no. But I couldn't be more glad to be saying it." Dean admitted looking from his coffee to the occupied bed Cas' ruffled hair sticking out at random angles.

"Morning Samoose." Gabriel sang appearing next to Sam a warm smile on his face.

"Morning Gabe." Sam rested his forehead against the Angels, a soft warm smile on his face.

"So tell me dick bag," Dean teased knowing Gabriel had heard it enough now to where it had almost become his second nickname, "How did Lucifer not fry your ass? We saw you, with the ashed out wings on the floor and everything."

"I have no clue," Gabriel said a smile forming on his lips, his golden eyes sparkling, "Dad must still care about me like Cassie over there." Gabriel jabbed his thumb in Cas' direction. "One moment I saw Lucifer thrusting my own Angel sword in my gut, the next I wake up three years later in the middle of some random field and very much alive." He giggles popping a sucker into his mouth.

"How many of those do you have?" Dean asked rubbing his stiches that Sam had done last night after they finally had ganked the werewolf.

"Now now be nice Dean-o." Gabriel replied pulling out a full handful of different types of suckers from his inner breast pocket.

"Gabe," Sam said drawing the Angels attention from Dean, "Do you want to go on a double date tonight?" Sam asked watching two woman dressed in lingerie materialized holding up two suits.

"I would love to, with whom may I ask?" Gabe said. Dean couldn't tell if Gabriel was being serious or shitting around with Sam. With the slight frown that appeared on Sam's forehead he seemed just as confused.

"With Dean and Cas." Sam said slowly pronouncing each syllable.

"Oh," Gabriel looked sad for a few seconds, "Yes of course I would love to go with them. Ladies get their measurements?" Gabriel asked smiling slightly. With a nod from both illusions, the girls sprang into action. The blond one approached Cas, who was still passed out on the bed; the brunette walked over to Dean biting her lip slightly.

"Let's get all your measurements." The Brunette purred her sharp red nails sliding slowly across Dean's shoulders.

"Don't touch me there!" a tired Cas exclaimed shoving away the Blonde.

"I couldn't help myself," The blonde giggled, "You just look so yummy."

"Don't touch him!" Dean exclaimed shoving up from the chair.

"Gabe, we are trying to make Dean like you, not make him want to beat you to a pulp and make you eat whatever body fluids that come out of you from him kicking your ass." Sam groaned grabbing a fistful of his own hair, "Put Sugar and Hunny away."

"What if I make them behave?" Gabriel whined slightly

"If and only if they behave." Dean snarled holding a tired and confused Cas' safely in his arms. With a roll of his eyes and a slight pout to his lips he snapped his fingers.

The women approached them the blonde one opened her mouth, "I'm sorry Cassie. I shouldn't have touched your dick. Please forgive me," the blonde looking as if she wasn't sorry in the slightest.

"That's not behaving! Or an apology!" Dean exclaimed clutching Cas tighter to him.

"That's the best we will get." Cas said, his voice muffled, "And Dean if you squeeze me any tighter I may die."

"Oh sorry." Dean let go of Cas.

"That was…" Sam said searching for the right word, "Charming… how protective you were of Cas." Sam smiled at his brother.

"Thanks Sammy, you and Di…Gabe are…unique. You are the stable headed one and Gabe is the candy crazed trickster who thinks bullshit like these-oh!" Dean exclaimed feeling the brunette rub her hand softly against his crotch.

"Behave." Cas growled. The human still looking tired and slightly disoriented shot murderous at the woman. With a sneer that looked to close to Gabriel's, the Brunette dropped her hand back to Dean's inner thigh.

"Anyways," Dean said taking Cas' hand in his, "I can't…thank you enough Sammy. I'm sorry I was so hard on you for being Gay, 'cause I see why you like men. Granted I still find woman attractive, but" Dean looked sideways at Cas a soft smile on his lips, "certain men are worth it."

"Shit." Gabriel mumbled slumping in his seat.

"Give me a sec ok Gabe?" Sam asked pulling his hand free from Gabe's grip. Dean slid away from the Brunette and walked up to Sam.

"Bitch." Dean said smiling

"Jerk." Sam replied pulling his brother into a hug. "Shit!" Gabriel yelled clapping his hands in front of him. The boys froze in place.

"Why did you do that?" Dean heard Cas ask Gabriel. Dean could see Gabriel, who was now pacing looking panicked.

"The other thems aren't quite here yet, give me….twenty minutes." Gabe said. Dean felt his heart breaking. He didn't want to leave.

"So they can't stay?" Cas' voice sounded sad. He walked up next to the two hugging brothers. "I love you Dean, please remember your promise. Show your Cas' ten times more love than you have showed me." Cas placed a kiss on Dean's cheek. "Where….where should…I expect my brothers to…appear?"

"At Bobbies Cas." Gabriel replied sadly handing the impala keys to Cas. Grabbing the already packed duffle bags, Cas walked out of the motel room.

"I'm sorry boys, it has to be this way." Gabriel snapped the illusions disappearing. Dean heard the roar of the Impala engine as it pulled away from the hotel. 

**AN: Hope you guys liked chapter 10. What did you think?**

**WARNING: Chapters 11 and 12 will be short**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I would like to take the time to thank TragicBlackButterfly for taking the time to give me my first review. Your kind words mean so much to me :3**

X C X

The ride back from the store was slightly awkward. Everyone had enjoyed helping Cas find pairs of cloths to buy, but the longer they took shopping the more fidgety and agitated Gabriel had become. In favor of Dean not getting any angrier with the Archangel they left shopping. Dean sat seething in the front seat promising Gabe if he said one word he would beat the ever living shit out of him. Gabriel slumped in the back seat, squished with Cas' and his many shopping bags.

Pulling into a Savemart parking lot, Dean promised he would be right back.

"How are you both doing back there?" Sam asked turning to look at the two. Cas sat contently, staring out the side window, and Gabriel had his arms crossed, pouting.

"I hate being cramped." Gabriel whined. Sam reached back and squeezed the Archangel's knee, "I'm sorry Gabe, we will be home soon." Just then Dean came jogging back to the car holding a paper bag.

Getting in he turned to Cas, "Hold this, let no one else touch it." rearranging several Shopping bags, Cas took the wrapped package, holding it close to his chest. Once at the bunker everyone pitched in carrying Cas' cloths to Deans room.

"Hey Dean," Sam called from the library as the last of the bags were brought in.

"Yea?" Dean asked walking out to meet him Cas close behind.

"I'm sorry man. I shouldn't have been such an ass." Sam started searching for the right words to say.

"Butt." Cas chimed in.

Chucking Sam continued, "Yes an assbutt. I've been a dick about you and Cas for so long, and I'm sorry man. Through this little time, that I've seen you and Cas together…I can see how much you love the guy. I think that was also my problem however." Sam paused again paling slightly, "I wasn't even able to admit it to myself until recently but I feel in love with An Archangel. One that, until two months ago, I thought was dead." Sam gulped clutching his hands together his knuckles turning white.

"Dude, if you aren't ready to say this, we can wait." Dean offered

"No," Sam said his breath coming in in short gasps, "Please let me get this out." Dean nodded turning and sitting on the couch, pulling Cas into his chest. Cas smiled slightly the brown paper bag still clutched to his own chest.

With a deep breath Sam started again, "I care about Gabe, I knew when I saw he was trying…that he died trying. We should have tried harder to save him," Sam reached out for Gabriel who bounced like a five year old to Sam a huge grin on his face. Folding the Archangel in his arms Sam carried on, "I used to hate him, and as soon as you got Cas it hit me. That the person who I…. the one person since Jess, had done everything to protect me was presumed dead and gone. He had died protecting us from his brother. Dean, as soon as we left that motel, I knew I loved him. I knew I should have said it long before then."

"I'm sorry myself man. I should have tried to have," Dean looked as if the next few words physically pained him "A chick flick moment with you. But Sam….Cas is so different to me. Even compared to Lisa and Ben, Cas is just…different. He is everything I could ask for." Dean nuzzled his head against Cas' neck. "whether he is Angel or human." Cas felt himself involuntarily smile, a warmth spreading through his chest. Cas had only felt this kind of warmth when his father had brought him back to life. He liked this warmth very much. Letting go of Gabriel, Sam stepped forward tentatively holding his arms out waiting for a hug.

"Come on man this is so not awesome." Dean smiled standing up and hugging his brother.

"YES!" Gabriel exclaimed snapping his fingers. A bright light filled the room, making Cas' cover his eyes. A few seconds later Dean's voice filled Cas' ears.

"I'm going to kill you…you bastard!" Dean yelled, struggling to get to Gabriel. Sam held his grip on his brother as Dean tried even harder to lunge at Gabriel.

**AN: like previously warned this one is short I'm hoping to finish posting the rest of the story by Monday.**


	12. Chapter 12

X D X

Dean struggled harder, feeling Sam's long fingers digging into his arms, "I think your worrying Cas" Sam said quietly. Those quiet words were the only thing that stopped Dean from attacking the Dick bag

Dean looked around and almost laughed at seeing Cas normal again. Yanking himself away from his brother he approached Cas. Cas curled into the couch fear in his eyes. "Cas, it's me." Dean reached out and gently put his hand on the Angels shoulder,kneeling so they were eye to eye.

Cas bit his lip his eyes flicking between Dean's green eyes and the hallway to the bedrooms. "Cas what is it?"

"I…I have to move my stuff." Cas' voice was barely above a whisper.

"You have stuff?" Dean asked, racking his brain trying to remember anything Cas owned in his plain looking room.

"They went shopping today Dean-o. I call my room!" Gabriel exclaimed making his way to the hall way.

"I thought you were moving in with me." Sam called following behind Gabe.

Gabriel froze turning on his heal and staring at Sam as if he had given him the best candy in the world, "You really mean it?"

"I don't just say things babe." Sam leaned down planting a small kiss on Gabriel's forehead.

"Love you Samoose." Gabe almost sang running to his room. Sam shook his head and walked off to his room, no doubt to organize everything so Gabe could move his many and weird nick-knacks into the room.

Dean turned his eyes back to Cas, "So you went shopping?" Cas nodded

Dean asked eyeing the package that Cas was holding close to his chest, "What's that?"

"Don't touch it." Cas shrieked springing up to his feet, "I'll move my stuff into my old room excuse me." With that Cas disappeared down the hall way looking slightly flustered and out of sight. With a sigh Dean stood from his crouched position and followed behind Cas, slight worry filling him. _'what is going on with Cas? He is looking at me like I took his toy away and put him in time out'_

Opening his closed bedroom door quietly, he saw Cas sitting on the bed his back facing the door, at least fifty bags on the bed and floor, a single bottle held in hand. "Cas." Dean called closing the door behind him.

**AN: Wow...I didn't realize how short I really made this one. O.o sorry guys! Hope you liked the REALLY really short Chaper 12**


	13. Chapter 13: THE END

**WARNING: SMUT**

**AN: i want to thank TragicBlackButterfly for the review again :) I'm glad you liked it. if you have any ideas you would like me to write please feel free to leave it in the review section and i will make sure it gets done specially for you :)  
ALSO for the CD section i needed both perspectives.**

X CD X

Cas jumped slightly staring down at the bottle of lube, not having heard the hunter walk in.

"What you got there?" Dean asked sitting behind Cas. Reaching over his head, Cas handed Dean the bottle.

"Cas why do you have lube?" Dean asked.

Cas turned to face Dean, "You also bought these." He handed the box of condoms over.

"So, you were intimate with the other me?" Dean asked feeling a slight sting of jealousy fill him.

"Dean, he was you. everything about him was you….he made me fall in love with you. well made is a bad way to put it, but helped me fall more for you." Cas said sounding more bold then he felt. He had been pushed away by this Dean before; it wouldn't surprise him if it were to happen again. It would sting, especially after these last two months but he would get over it.

To Cas' astonishment Dean smiled, "Castiel was the same well kinda. He still had some of your mannerisms but he also didn't. He sacrificed his grace for Dean. It only made them stronger. Castiel was so certain how he felt about Dean." Dean said placing the lube and condoms down. Reaching across the small gap between them Dean took Cas hands, "Cas if you don't want to give up everything like Castiel did I understand, but I intend to keep my promise. I will try my best to show me all the love I can. Treat you ten times better than Castiel. But I also don't want to force-" Cas leaned forward cutting off Dean's slight rambling with a kiss to his lips.

Wrapping his arms around Dean, Cas pulled him closer. Pressing his body close to him, hating any space between them.

X D X

"Where is your trench coat?" Dean asked almost ripping Cas' shirt off.

"The other Dean left it on the couch." Cas said yanking Dean's shirt over his head. Dean reached behind Cas shoving the bags and bags of things to the floor. Pressing Cas back onto the bed, Dean bent down, biting Cas' shoulder. With a hiss Cas' hips rolled against Dean's. Digging his fingers against Dean's back Cas couldn't help but close his bright blue eyes as Dean began to grind against him. They both still wore their jeans and Cas felt incredibly restricted.

"I want these off." Cas begged raising his hand.

"No!" Dean exclaimed quickly sliding his fingers into the Angels, still grinding a slow almost tormenting him "I want to do it." Cas nodded smiling slightly to himself.

Dean lifted off him, Cas growing in protest. Pushing Cas' lightly back, Dean pulled his pants and boxers off, his cock springing free. With a moan of what could only be described as relief, Dean crouched between Cas' legs. His lips pressed lightly against Cas' jaw he pulled lightly on the sweats Cas wore. They came off, in Cas' opinion, to slow. Dean was enjoying taking his time to much and Cas was becoming impatient.

As if Dean could read Cas' memory, Dean chuckled "Let me enjoy this Cas." Dean murmured leaning down and pressed a kiss on Cas' bare chest. Kissing down slowly, Dean pulled off Cas' boxers. Dean licked up Cas length reaching behind him for the bottle of lube. Cas whimpered as Dean sat up.

"Trust me will you Cas?" Dean asked, working the lube across his hands and fingers. Squirting some carefully near Cas' entrance, Dean slid one slick finger into him. Cas' bucked unexpectedly, his body pulling away from Dean's finger.

"My apologies….I was not expecting that." Cas admitted his face red his voice gruff with need.

"Do you want me to stop I don't-" but before Dean could finish his sentence Cas pulled him into a kiss. Dean smiled when Cas pressed their foreheads together "Try again." Cas insisted laying back down for Dean only trust and lust in his eyes. With a sigh Dean inserted the single digit again. With a slight gasp of pleasure Dean moved his finger in and out. After a few minutes Dean added a second finger, slowly spreading Cas. A few more minutes passed, and then Dean added another finger. Cas was crying out in pleasure now moving his hips against Dean's fingers.

"One second." Dean said promise in his voice. Mentally thanking the other him, he ripped open the condom, applied more lube to himself and Cas he slid in slowly. Cas cried out but it wasn't in pleasure this time, it was shocked pain.

Dean froze holding the Angel's hips, looking down at Cas, "We can stop." Dean said beginning to pull out.

"No!" Cas exclaimed moving his body down so he could regain what Dean had pulled out. With a smile Dean began to move. His hips rocking against Cas' ass.

"Oh god Dean," Cas moaned trying to move his hips faster, his eyes fluttering shut. Dean smirked giving Cas what he wanted, at the same time his hand wrapping around Cas' erection. Cas finished quickly after that crying out Deans name, making Dena quickly follow after him. Dean and Cas lay huffing until Cas sprung up, and ran bare assed to the bathroom down the hall.

Grabbing a shirt and pants, Dean pulled them on running after Cas. Gabe stood at the bathroom door looking worried. Shoving past the Archangel he saw Sam kneeling down by Cas who was throwing up blood into the toilet.

"Cas?" Dean croaked out yanking a towel down and wrapping it around Cas.

"He is losing his Grace." Gabe said knowing Cas couldn't answer.

"Wait, what?" Dean exclaimed looking around alarmed to him.

"Did you guys have sex?" Gabe asked looking as if he already knew the answer.

"Yes." Cas croaked leaning against Dean now that he had stopped throwing up.

"I don't know what to tell you bro." Gabe popped a bite of a chocolate bar into his mouth "You and Dean stop being….physically intimate if you don't want the rest of your grace to force its way from your body."

"Good to know." Sam said gruffly standing up and stalking out of the room. With a sigh Gabriel followed murmuring "We would have to have this talk sooner or later Samoose" before he disappeared out of sight. Dean hugged Cas tighter, maybe this is what Catiels meant in loving Cas ten times more. _Love him enough to let him keep the thing he loves the most_.

With a sigh Dean looked at the man he loved, "Cas we need to talk."

Cas nodded "Yes Dean I believe we do." Dean took Cas' shaking hands and helped him stand. They walked slowly back to Dean's room with Sam's raised voice floating to them "Why do you wait this long to tell me Gabe? Do you enjoy seeing me hurt?"

With a sigh Dean closed the bedroom door behind him, "Cas I have to-"

"No me first." Cas cut Dean off sitting shakily on the bed his face pale, wrapping the towel around him closer.

"Fine and here." Dean pulled the blanket up and wrapped it around Cas' naked shoulders like a cape.

"Dean," Cas reached out taking Dean's hands in his "I saw the worry, there is nothing we can-" Cas started a coughing fit again. Once it passed he spoke again his voice hoarse "Really do about it. I can leave and go to heaven which would stabilize my grace, but no Angel can even get in at the moment. Dean even if I had the choice I wouldn't." Pulling Dean into a kiss, Dean had to not pull away from the taste of blood.

"Cas, I can't ask you to get rid of your grace. I was with you when you didn't have it." Dean spoke softly, pulling the end of the towel into his hands; he began to wipe Cas' ejaculation from his torso.

"And I was with you, Dean. I know you can love me either way." Cas replied watching Dean clean his torso.

"Cas this isn't about loving you. I know I care very deeply for you whether you're a human or Angel. This is about me asking to give up something that gives you so much joy." Dean responded letting the towel fall into a heap on Cas' lap.

"Dean….your worth it." Cas' blue eyes flicked up to meet Dean's green ones, "I don't care if I lose my grace, I don't care that the next six days will be my own personal hell, as long as I have you waiting for me, holding me….loving me. The loss is worth it." Cas rested his head against Dean's shoulder. Dean felt himself smile involuntarily one hand wrapping around Cas' back the other pulling slowly through Cas' thick black hair.

After ten minutes of comfortable silence, Dean broke the silence, "Get dressed comfy my Angel. I'm going to attempt to make Chicken and Mushrooms." Dean peeled off the cloths he was wearing and the almost forgotten condom. Cas began to dig through the cloths bags around him, while Dean pulled a flannel, two pairs of boxers and a pair of jeans.

"Here." Dean tossed the boxers to Cas while he pulled his own clothes on.

"you don't like me wearing your things, you've made that clear." Cas replied shuttering at some memory.

Dean couldn't help but laugh, "It's just a guarantee that ill steal them back later." Looking as if he didn't know if Dean was telling the truth he pulled his own cloths on quietly. Dean almost felt as if he was with the other Castiel. Cas had the same black flannel and faded jeans on that Dean had seen when he and Sam had landed in the mud outside of Bobbies house.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Cas asked yanking the blanket free from the bed wrapping it securely around him.

"I can't look at my Angel like he is the only sexy thing in the room?" Dean teased opening the door.

"I don't understand something." Cas spoke up following Dean down the hallway to the closet.

"What's that?" Dean asked walking into the kitchen beginning to pull out what was needed for the recipe.

"How you burn everything." Cas sat down on a chair looking pail again.

"Here, if your gunna throw up…yack in there" Dean handed Cas a big bowl "And I don't know I follow the recipe to a tee."

"That may be your problem." Sam's voice spoke up walking into the room holding Gabriel's hand. They had evidently made up as well.

"How can it be my problem?" Dean asked clearly confused laying the chicken on the cutting bored and began to chop away at the fat on the chicken.

"The stove is old. You have to set it up 20 degrees not 60." Cas answered and began to cough again blood and a silver substance that could only be Cas' grace, began to dribble into the bowel.

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed abandoning the food

"Dean, let him finish." Gabriel's voice was soft "The next six days will be Cas' own hell. He will be throwing up his own grace for the first five, the sixth….his wings will burn from his body."

Gabriel stared at the floor "That's why Sam is coming with me when I cut my grace out." Sam gripped Gabriel's shoulder trying to reassure the Archangel

"I'll be fine Dean." Cas coughed looking up at the hunter.

The next five days were hell for Cas and Dean. Cas couldn't stop throwing up and Dean was constantly worried. Sam and Gabriel had taken off to a hospital so Gabe would be safe when he cut his Grace out so now Dean was left alone to his thoughts.

The sixth day Dean woke up entangled in sheets Cas' limbs and screams of bloody murder. Two long black bloody things were protruding from Cas' back both hanging in weird angles.

"Cas" Dean whispered shaking the man who seemed too lost in his own pain.

"Bath." Was all Cas could get out through clenched teeth, his eyes portraying the pain he was in. Dean ran to the bathroom starting a warm bath. Running back he stripped Cas and carried the flaying Angel to the bathroom. Laying Cas in the bath he stopped the water. Cas relaxed into the water only wincing every now and then in pain.

After almost twelve full hours summered in bath water that had to continue to be replaced because it would either get cold or would be tinged a muted red.

"Dude are you going to die from blood loss?" Dean asked slumping back onto the tile floor as the bath tub filled once again.

"No." Cas replied stretching his hand out and laying a single black feather in Deans open hand, "It's almost done. One more bath should do it."

"Cas you will be permanently pruned once you're done with that bath." Dean yawned stretching out.

Cas shrugged, "Like I said Dean….you're worth it all. Though it's biologically impossible for me to be _permanently pruned_ as you say."

"Cas," Dean said hesitantly.

"Yes?" Cas asked his voice echoing thought out the tiled bathroom.

"After this shithole of a mess is over…will you go on a date with me?" Dean asked smiling up at the ceiling.

With a few seconds of hesitation which Dean hoped meant Cas was too ecstatic to scream out yes, Cas replied "As long as we can stare up at the stars, two lawn chairs under us, a cooler full of beer as you listen to my nervous and pointless rambling about each star."

"It's a date then." Dean said back feeling joyful he sat up and kissed Cas only to have a handful of black dark blue and dark purple feathers shoved into his face.

"I…love you Dean Winchester." Cas said staring into Deans eyes. "And I love you Cas, messenger of the Lord."

**AN: ITS DONE XD  
****I'm actually very proud of myself. This is the first story I have ever finished. Im working on a Sabriel one that I hope to be posting soon. Thank you for the support though my story and I really hope you all enjoyed it :)**


End file.
